Lillin: The Arrival
by KatarnX2B
Summary: They made me take my cool graphic off!


********************************************  
Lillin  
Chapter 1: The Arrival  
By Jonathan K. Gaters  
(KatarnX2B@Netzero.net)  
Based on Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Characters are all property of Gainex  
This story (c) Jonathan K. Gaters, 2000  
Original characters property of   
Jonathan K. Gaters  
********************************************  
  
  
  
*****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING*****  
This contains spoilers for Episodes 2, 12-24.  
*****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING*****  
  
  
*****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING*****  
Contains coarse language, cursing, fanservice, violence, and death. Not  
suitable for _anyone_ under 13 (like you care). All may now cheer.  
*****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING*****  
  
First Began: November 19, 1999  
Finished On: May 28, 2000  
Posted On: May 30, 2000  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4:15.27pm June 9, 2000  
T-Minus 3:3:7:44.33  
  
  
Inside the Katsuragi household all is quiet. Katsuragi Misato   
is in her room finishing her homework. Her mother is sitting at the   
kitchen table quietly sipping her tea and reading the paper. The   
afternoon sunlight is starting to cast long shadows through the windows.  
The trees are slowly waving in a slight breeze, their leaves making   
wonderful light patterns on the furniture.  
  
  
The phones begins to ring breaking the silence. "I'll get it!"   
Misato burst out her room, now finish with her homework, wanting to have  
long phone conversations with her friends. Misato picks up the phone   
with a big grin on her young face. She answers the phone cheerfully,   
"Hello! Katsuragi household! Misato speaking!"  
  
  
Her smile quickly disappears from her face. She turns to her   
mother, a little anger in her voice, and says, "It's for you."  
  
  
Her mother walks through the Dining room and into the Living   
room, coming to a stop at the phone. She takes the phone from Misato,   
attributing her frown to the disappointment that it's not one of her   
friends.  
  
  
"Hello," she says, "this is Ms. Katsuragi."  
  
That's funny, comes the reply, I would have thought you   
would still be in the habit of calling yourself Mrs.  
  
"What do you want?" Ask Ms. Katsuragi at the sound of her   
ex-husband's voice.  
  
Misato. He goes straight for the heart of the matter.  
  
"You can't have her." Says Ms. Katsuragi sternly.  
  
What's the matter? Did you forget our agreement? I get two   
weeks a month. If I choose not to accept custody then the days collect.   
I believe its up to about a month and two days now. I choose to take   
custody of our daughter for the period of one month and two days.  
  
"I won't let her go."  
  
Do you want to bring a judge into this?  
  
*sigh* "All right," resigns Ms. Katsuragi, "you win. When are   
you going to pick her up?"  
  
Have her ready by eight thirty tomorrow morning.  
  
"What! She can't leave tomorrow! Even if you get past the fact   
that she can't get ready that fast there's still the fact that she has   
school! You can't expect to get that much time with her until Summer   
Break."  
  
She will go to school here. The papers have already been sent.   
They should be arriving there soon.  
  
  
As if his words were some cue there is a knock at the door.   
Misato runs towards the door. Ms. Katsuragi looks to the front door as   
Misato opens the door and accepts a package from a man dressed in a   
black suit and black sunglasses. Misato walks back to her mother and   
drops a white envelope with the blue UN symbol printed on the back.  
  
  
Ms. Katsuragi opens the envelope to find four sheets of paper   
within. Three of the four sheets are stapled together. Ms. Katsuragi   
quickly scans the stapled sheets. They appear to be school transfer   
papers, needing only her signature. The other sheet is a warning. A   
synopsis of it would read, 'Give Misato to me or you will be arrested   
and Misato would be put into my custody anyway'.  
  
  
"What's going on? Why is the UN involved in this?!"  
  
I'm sorry, I can't tell you that.  
  
"Where are you taking her!?" ask Ms. Katsuragi, on the edge of   
panic.  
  
Ahh, I shouldn't be telling you this but... Antarctica.  
  
"What the hell do you need her for in Antarctica!?!"  
  
I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is that all of   
humanity is depending on this.  
  
"I don't really have a choice, do I?"  
  
I'm afraid not. Tell Misato to get ready and I'll see her in a   
little while. Goodbye. With that he cuts his connection.  
  
  
Ms. Katsuragi slowly hangs up the phone. As she turns, she comes  
to face a frowning Misato. "What does *he* want?" she asks.  
  
"Pack your things. You'll be staying with your father for two   
months."  
  
  
Ms. Katsuragi brushes past Misato on her way to her room to cry.  
  
  
'Even after they're divorced he still finds a way to make her   
cry! What makes it worse is that he's using _me_ to do it!' thinks   
Misato.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
8:28.46am June 10, 2000  
T-MINUS 3:2:16:31.14  
  
  
Misato is standing outside her house, her mother beside her.   
Around them are two trunks, four suitcases, and one carry-on bag.   
Misato has a back-pack slung over her shoulder.  
  
  
A black sedan pulls into the drive-way by the house. Misato   
notes the UN licenses plate. Misato checks her watch. 'Eight thirty on   
the dot. At least these bastards are punctual.'  
  
  
A man steps out of the drivers seat. He walks around to the   
trunk and opens it. He proceeds to load Misato's two trunks into the   
trunk of his car. The man then loads her four suitcases into the front   
passenger seat. He puts Misato's carry-on bag into the back left seat.   
The man finally walks back around to the right side of the car, opens   
the right-back door, and stands in front of it.  
  
  
Ms. Katsuragi hugs Misato close to her and whispers into her   
ear, "Take care. Come back to me Mi-chan."  
  
"I will mama, I will." she whispers back.  
  
  
Misato walks over to the sedan and sits in the rear passengers   
seat. She spares a glare at the driver as she steps past him. She waves   
goodbye to her mother who has tears in her eyes.   
  
  
The driver shuts the door, walks back to the driver's side, and   
climbs in. The driver starts the engine and pulls out of the drive-way.   
As her house grows smaller in the distance, she feels a renewed hatred   
for her father.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
8:42.10am June 10, 2000  
T-MINUS 3:2:16:17.50  
  
  
As the sedan pulls up beside the plane on a private airfield,   
Misato is amazed. Beside her, being refueled, is a Concord super-sonic   
passenger jet. She hears the trunk pop as the driver opens it from the   
glove box. Men come and start to load her luggage onto the plane.  
  
  
The driver gets out and opens the door for Misato. He gestures   
for her to get her carry-on bags and board the plane. Misato does as he   
wants and shoulders her back-pack and grabs the handle on her carry-on.  
  
  
As Misato climbs the steps she feels something incredibly wrong   
with this situation. 'Of course something is wrong with this situation,'  
she chides herself, 'your father is forcing you to leave school near   
the end of the year, so you can't spend summer break with your friends,   
to live with him in _Antarctica_ of all places! I'll make him pay for   
this!'  
  
  
Once on-board the plane she sees that most of the chairs have   
been taken out. Some replaced with tables, other just for more leg room.  
She notices that there is no one else in the passenger section of the   
plane. 'At least there won't be any kids running up and down the isle.'  
  
  
Misato plops down in a chair picked at random. It happens to be   
very comfortable. She relaxes slightly into the cushion.  
  
  
A voice comes over the speaker. It says, "Katsuragi-san, we will  
be lifting off in six minutes. Would you please place your seat in the   
full upright position and fasten your safety-belt. Thank-you, that is   
all."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5:11.01pm June 11, 1999  
T-MINUS 3:1:6:48:59  
  
  
Misato had been on the plane for over a quarter of a day now.  
Her anger and hatred for her father had slowly turned into loneliness.   
She thought it would be nice having an entire plane to herself. Was she  
ever wrong. She had visited the cockpit for a while. The only other   
people she'd seen were the steward who brought her food and the   
cockpit crew. They weren't very good company, to say the least.  
  
  
Misato was leafing through a pamphlet that supposedly described  
what she would be doing in Antarctica. So far, all it did was run in   
circles and give her vague descriptions.  
  
  
Misato was just about to call the steward for her dinner when   
the speaker comes to life. "Miss Katsuragi," comes the pilot's voice,   
"we are about to begin our descent into Ushuaia. Please take a seat and   
put your chair and tray in their full, upright positions, and fasten   
your safety belt. Thank you."  
  
  
Misato puts the pamphlet away, returns her chair and tray to   
their upright positions, and fastens her safety belt. She felt glad that  
they were finally landing. Maybe she could find something besides   
reading to occupy her time.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5:32.13pm June 11, 2000  
T-MINUS 3:1:6:27.47  
  
Misato was tempted to kiss the ground. Instead she chooses to do  
a quick cartwheel. She was on some military base or another at the   
southern tip of South America. No one that she knew could see her. She   
was just glad to be on the ground. A few hours in the air would make   
anyone glad to see the ground again.  
  
  
Unfortunately, for Misato, she was soon ushered onto another   
plane. This one was obviously a military plane. Its drab olive color and  
the big, white, letters spelling out "USAF" gave it away.  
  
  
'I wonder why the US is involved in this. I thought this was a   
UN operation. Maybe the US lent these to the UN.' Misato wondered. She   
was sure that they would explain nothing to her.   
  
  
She was also sure that her father wasn't here. That allowed her  
to resume her anger at her father. Deep in her consciousness Misato was   
glad her father hadn't come. Her anger chased out all the fear of what   
was going to happen to her.  
  
  
The men hustled Misato into the plane and promptly shut the   
hatch behind her. Inside the plane she found that something else was   
different than her last plane flight had been. There were other people   
inside the plane this time.  
  
  
The people were busy storing cargo in the large hold. The cargo  
hold and the passenger section had no divider. The sets were the same   
green color as the plane's exterior. It looked very uncomfortable to be  
on for a very long time.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
6:34.25pm June 11, 2000  
T-MINUS 3:1:5:25.35  
  
  
High above the Southern polar ice cap, a solitary olive plane  
stood out in the stark contrast to the blinding white below. Inside the  
cargo plane Misato sat in her chair shivering. The plane had little  
insulation and no heat source. It wasn't designed with live cargo in  
mind. Lucky for her someone thought to give her a parka. It helped with  
keeping the chill from eating through to her bones, but some of the cold  
managed to gnaw through the park to nip at her flesh and raise her  
hairs.  
  
  
The door to the pilot's cabin opened and the co-pilot stepped   
out. She was a dark skinned American wearing a flight jacket and an Air   
Force uniform under that. She walked over to Misato and gestured for the  
girl to come with her.  
  
  
Misato warily unbuckled her seat belt and followed the woman.  
They walked further back into the cargo hold. The woman raised a hand  
for Misato to stop. The woman shouted so her voice could be heard over   
the roaring propellers. She speaks surprisingly good Japanese.  
  
"The cover for this mission is to drop medical equipment. Its   
currently winter in the Southern hemisphere. That means that there's no  
light to see by and its too rough to risk a landing. You'll be in this,"  
the woman points at a human-size, white pod resting on the floor, "when  
you drop. Don't worry, it has a parachute attached to it. It can   
withstand the force of a zero point one megaton blast. It'll be safer   
in this thing than in the plane. These," she says, pointing at three   
other pods just like the others "are decoys. They do contain equipment   
though. Once you touch down," the woman activates a switch and the pod   
opens, "don't open your pod right away. If you do you'll probably freeze  
to death. The pod has an air tank with two hours of air in it. The team  
should find you by then. Once you feel the pod touch down you have to  
activate your beacon. To activate the beacon push this button," the   
woman points towards a switch on the side of the interior of the pod,   
"here. The switch to open the pod from the inside," the woman indicates   
a small handle further down the inside of the pod, "is here. The hatch   
has a timer on it so you can't open it accidentally while you're still   
in the air. Got all that?"  
  
Misato nods.  
  
"Then get in and have a good stay at the bottom of the world."   
says the woman.  
  
"Isn't that a little pessimistic?" asks Misato with a grin. "I   
prefer to think of it as the top of an upside-down world."  
  
"Okay, okay, just get in the stupid pod!" exclaims the woman   
with a grin.  
  
  
Misato climbs in the pod. The woman shuts the hatch behind her.  
As the two halves of the hatch close, the pod is drowned in darkness.   
She feels the pod being pushed forward, towards the bay doors.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
6:38.26pm June 11, 2000  
T-MINUS 3:1:5:20.34  
  
  
Misato sat in the dark pod and began to wonder if anyone would  
find her. She had already heard the alarm go off that meant she could  
open the hatch, but she didn't know how close she was to the base or if  
a recovery crew was on the way.  
  
  
Misato's fears were put to rest by the pod door flying open.  
She covered her eyes as a flashlight was shone in them. She felt herself  
being lifted out of the pod. The flashlight was taken out of her face   
but it left her momentarily blind. Someone had taken her arm and was   
guiding her. Where, She did not know.  
  
  
Misato's eyes recovered enough so that there wasn't a large   
purple-black dot in the middle of her vision, but everything was still  
dark. She let herself be led through the harsh winds, hoping that these  
people knew where they were going.  
  
  
If they didn't know where the base was, or somehow got lost   
along the way... then they would all die in the cold. She might survive  
for a little longer if she were to climb back into the pod, given that  
she could find it, and wait until daybreak. She hoped it wouldn't come  
to that. She really wanted a warm shower.  
  
  
Just ahead of Misato a bright light appeared. The group was   
moving towards it. 'Probably the base,' thought Misato, 'If they   
weren't near a base I wouldn't have been picked up so fast and the   
rescue group would have died."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
6:41.31pm June 11, 2000  
T-MINUS 3:1:5:18.29  
  
  
Misato had been given a quick check over to make sure she wasn't  
hurt in the drop. After the doctor left she was given warm cider. It   
felt good to have something inside her.  
  
(Author's note: Its a joke. In cider. Inside her. Never mind.   
You have to hear the full joke.)  
  
She was sitting on a examining table waiting for the person who  
was going to show her around the base. She supposed it would be her  
father. After all, he _was_ supposed to be here. Then again she thought  
he was going to be at the airport.  
  
'Of course he wasn't at the airport. If it was so dangerous that  
they had to drop me in a capsule then they wouldn't have been able to   
get a plane off the ground so he could meet me.  
  
'This isn't a normal visit though. I wonder why I'm here.   
There's no good reason to have a fourteen year-old at an Antarctic base  
in the middle of Winter. Why did he bring me? Is he just trying to get   
back at mother for leaving him? I won't let him use me like that. It's  
his fault she left. If he wasn't always ignoring her she wouldn't have   
left. He brought it on himself. DAMNIT! I _hate_ that man!'  
  
  
The door to the examination room opened and a woman in about her  
early thirties walked in. Misato thought that she looked kind and   
motherly. She was wearing a white lab coat with a purple blouse and a   
dark blue skirt. Her hair was dark brown and cut short to mid-neck   
length.  
  
  
The woman smiled and was about to begin speaking when Misato   
interrupted, "Where is my father?" she demanded. "Why isn't he here?   
What's he doing?"  
  
"My you're full of questions. First let me introduce myself.   
I'm Ikari Yui. I'm the head of..."  
  
"I don't care who you are or what you do or don't do! All I   
want to know is where the _FUCK_ my father is!"  
  
"Well. Since you put it that way. Follow me." With that the   
woman walked out of the room without looking back to see if Misato was   
following her.  
  
  
Misato slid off the table and followed Yui down a long corridor.  
She assumed she had hurt the woman's feelings, but she really didn't   
care right now. All she wanted was to find her father and find out what  
the hell was going on here. She wondered what was going on here. Why   
her father would need to be at the South Pole. It wasn't like he   
specialized in fossils or ice. He was a Physicist.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
6:59.39pm June 11, 2000  
T-MINUS 3:1:5:00.21  
  
  
Misato had been walking for quite a while yet. The woman, Yui,   
had said that although the facility looked small on the surface, it   
went a ways into the mountain beneath it.   
  
  
'Like I've ever _seen_ the surface. I landed during a snow   
storm!' thought Misato.  
  
  
They was in front of a seemingly dead end. She walked till she   
was in front of the left corner of the end, and placed her hand on a   
section of the wall like any other. The "wall" that was blocking their   
way slid away, so it must not have been like any other part of the wall.  
  
  
Sitting at a desk behind the wall, inside a bullet-proof   
enclosure, was a man wearing a black suit and black sunglasses, even   
though they were inside. He had one hand inside his jacket, which Misato  
assumed was on a gun. When he saw Yui he pressed a button on the desk   
in front of him, which opened the gate to the side of his enclosure.  
  
  
Yui led Misato down a corridor, which ended in yet another   
seamless door. This one opened upon Yui's approach. On the other side of  
the door was a small, square room, with railings a meter off the ground.  
  
  
Misato, following Yui's lead, walked cautiously into the room.   
The door slid shut, and the room was plunged into darkness. Misato   
began to get nervous until a light snapped on overhead. Misato half   
expected Yui not to be there when the lights came on. She was though.   
Standing right where she was when the lights went out.  
  
  
"Where are we?" Misato's question broke the silence.  
  
"We're in an elevator. We're going down to the main bay. That's  
where your father is."  
  
"I didn't hear it start. It doesn't feel like we're moving."  
  
"Oh but we are."  
  
  
Yui reached into her pocket and withdrew a quarter. With a flick  
of her thumb, she sent the quarter spinning... and it stayed there,  
idly tumbling. Misato's jaw dropped.  
  
  
"We _cannot_ be moving that fast! It's impossible! In the time   
we've been in here, this thing would have had to have dropped..."  
  
  
"Quite a ways when you think about it. The main bay is situated  
deep underground so that any contamination would be kept to a minimum."  
  
Misato swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat, "W-what   
contamination?"  
  
"Well... all will be explained in time."  
  
Misato frowns, "Sounds like a cop out to me."  
  
"Yes, yes it is." confides Yui.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
7:12.15pm June 11, 2000  
T-MINUS 3:1:4:47.45  
  
Yui and Misato had just got out the elevator. The "main bay" was  
a lot different from the upper base. Instead of cold, even, steel walls,  
there were many metal, paneled corridors followed by ridiculously open   
expanses over vast, seemingly bottomless, voids. What made the journey   
exciting was the fact that there were few actual guard rails.  
  
  
"To get all this space," Misato said, once more breaking the   
silence, "you would have to have dug incredibly deep into the mountain-  
side. It must have taken a long time to build all this."  
  
"Actually," replied Yui, turning around to regard the girl,   
"we found this cavern, already dug. We just built inside of it."  
  
"If you didn't dig it, who did?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"How did they manage to make a cavern this large and have no one  
know about it, until now?"  
  
"This wasn't done recently. This cave is pretty old. There is  
a theory about who made it... but you wouldn't believe me."  
  
"I'm a modern, open-minded, youth. Try me."  
  
"The current theory is that it was made by a giant being as his   
home in which he could sleep for millions of years, until awakened."  
  
"... You're right. I don't believe you. Tell me, what's the real  
theory, or the most likely one."  
  
"That was the most likely one."  
  
"You're pulling my leg."  
  
"Hey, I told you you wouldn't believe me... but, you will. Once   
you see..."  
  
"See what?"  
  
  
Yui stopped, and Misato noticed that they were in front of a   
door. The door was an actual door, you could see where to two pieces of  
metal came together. Yui took out an I.D. card, and put it into a slot   
to the right of the door. The door slid apart loudly. Misato could see   
why, the doors were about a foot thick.  
  
  
As they walked through the doors, that looked like they could   
take a direct hit from a tank and not dent, Misato noted that the   
corridor they were now in was both higher and wider than the previous   
corridor. She would have to ask about that later.  
  
  
'Ichi, ni, san, sho, yo... it's later!" thought Misato.  
  
"Why the hell is this hallway larger than the one before? If   
it's for defense, it would make more sense to have this hallway smaller   
than the one before the door. Force the attackers into a bottle-neck   
situation."  
  
"Why are you asking me? I'm a scientist, not an Architect!"  
  
"Okay, 'Bones'." Misato said, with a roll of her eyes and a hint  
of humorous sarcasm.  
  
"What?" was all the response Yui could come up with.  
  
"Never mind. It's from a really old American show."  
  
"Anyway..." Yui opened a manila folder she had been caring,   
"your quarters have already been designated," Yui continued to read out   
of the file, not really paying attention to Misato, or where she was   
going, she knew the halls by heart, "they're near the other pilot's, so   
if you need anything, ask one of them. Your luggage has already been   
placed in your room. Is there anything specific you'd like?" Yui took   
the time to finally look up from the report in her hands to notice her   
ward was not following behind her.  
  
  
Yui's head shot back and forth fast enough to give her whiplash.  
She realized where she was. In the pilot's testing facility. It took her  
but a moment to formulate the information, that had just come rushing to  
the forefront of her mind, into one, concessive thought. Yui did a quick  
about-face, and walked hurriedly down the hallway she had come from.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
7:23.30pm June 11, 2000  
T-MINUS 3:1:4:36.30  
  
Misato had been following the good doctor quietly for a good   
while. She had turned her attention inwardly, thinking, yet again, about  
why her father had brought her here, when a dot of mellow orange flashed  
past her peripheral vision. Put against the seemingly endless metallic   
grey walls, it stood out like a Goth at a Spice Girls concert.  
  
  
Misato, being tired of the steel walls and florescent lights   
that seemed to drain all life from her, stopped, and in a moment of pure  
impulse, left her trail position behind Dr. Yui, and proceeded down the   
side corridor from which she had seen the orange light emanating from.  
As Misato got closer to the source of the light, she found that it was   
not a light fixture, but a tank filled with an orange liquid.   
  
'Strange fish tank. Maybe that's the cafeteria and they're   
making one really large vat of Tang?'  
  
  
As Misato drew closer she made out three hazy shadows floating   
in the orange goo. Her curiosity had now reached an all time high. It   
would take the hounds of hell to stop her now. As there were no Hounds   
of Hell in this particular Antarctic base, she walked unimpeded to the  
clear Plexiglas front on the tank of "Tang".  
  
  
Misato's shoes clicked lightly on the metallic floor beneath her  
as she progressed in her quest to find out what the hell was in the vat   
of orange liquid. Her heart accelerated in her chest, she felt like she   
was sneaking past her mother's room, late at night, to go on a date.  
  
  
Misato had finally reached the Plexiglas barrier, holding   
the strange liquid at bay. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to clear   
her vision as she peered into the murky depths of the fluid. Misato   
began to make out the fine details of one of the figures, as it floated   
gracefully, still in the liquid.   
  
  
As Misato watched, one of the figures in the liquid moved. She   
had the feeling she was being watched. It disturbed her to no end. She   
barely contained the urge to run. If she did she would just end up lost.  
In a place the size of this instillation, that would be a very bad   
thing.   
  
  
Misato's anxiety grew as the figure that moved, kicked off the   
bottom and jetted close to the Plexiglas. Misato's anxiety quickly   
transformed into intense curiosity and wonder, as she saw the face of a   
young girl. By the looks of her, not much older than Misato herself. As   
Misato further examined the girl, she noticed that she was wearing some   
sort of skin tight suit. The white suit had a high neck, gloves attached  
to the arms, shoes attached to the feet, and numerous, important looking  
objects poking out.  
  
  
The girl's chest was rising and falling steadily inferring that   
she was indeed breathing, although Misato couldn't see a breathing   
device on her mouth or nose, and she wasn't exhaling bubbles.  
  
'She's breathing the water, err, Tang, uh... stuff?'  
  
  
The girl didn't look to be in any particular respiratory trouble  
though, and she didn't appear to have gills. Misato surmised that the   
liquid must be breathable.  
  
  
The girl in the tank seemed to be studying Misato as much as she  
was studying the girl. The girl smiled a toothy smile at Misato. It   
wasn't a toothy smile, but one that beamed, "I like you and don't plan   
on ripping open your chest and feasting on your organs." At least that's  
what it seemed to say to Misato.  
  
  
A hand on Misato's right shoulder made her jump a good foot in   
the air. Misato's left hand quickly clamped on the hand touching her   
shoulder, while her right hand clamped over her heart to make sure it   
was still there instead of in her throat like it felt. As the hand on   
her shoulder felt human, she calmed down some.  
  
"My you're jumpy." Yui stated, wide eyed that such a young girl   
could do such an impressive standing, vertical leap.  
  
"_DON'T_ sneak up on me like that!" Misato squealed through   
clenched teeth.  
  
"I _didn't_ sneak up on you," retorted Yui, " I called your name  
twice!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
  
*Tap* *Tap*  
  
  
The knock on the glass returned Misato's attention, as well as   
Yui's, back to the young girl in the... um... Tang. The girl, seeing   
that she had the attention of the two females outside the tank, waved   
cheerfully at Yui. Yui frowned and returned the wave, although not in   
the same spirit.  
  
  
The girl in the tank made several hand gestures at Yui, which   
Misato surmised to be a form of sign language, while giggling all the   
while.  
  
'That has to be a unique feeling.' thought Misato.  
  
  
Yui frowned even more, make Misato worry she was about to slip   
into "Evil Mad Scientist Mode (c)" and torture the poor girl. Instead   
she simply made similar hand gestures, albeit more violently, to the   
girl. In return the girl made a hand gesture that Misato clearly   
recognized, the universal sign for "fuck you".  
  
"Hmph, come on Misato, or we'll be late. Oh, and please don't   
wander off anymore."  
  
"Who was that girl? What was she swimming in? How could she   
breathe liquid? Where are we going?"  
  
"That girl is a annoying brat. She was swimming in the same   
thing that you'll be in , in a little while. The liquid is oxygenated so  
you can breathe it. Now hurry up!"  
  
"Yet another cop-out?" Misato said sarcastically, rolling her   
eyes to add effect.  
  
"Get used to it."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
7:32.37pm June 11, 2000  
T-MINUS 3:1:4:28.23  
  
"... And another thing! Why all this fucking secrecy, huh?!"   
Misato had been pestering Yui for the past three minutes since they left  
the tank of... um... Tang. Needless to say, Yui was beginning to hate   
the child she was dragging along by the arm.  
  
"And leggo my arm! I can walk! I said, 'Leggo'!"  
  
  
Yui wearily obliged the young girl.  
  
"And where are we going? What the fuck is up with all these   
ridiculously thick doors in this place? I'm getting sick of them! Why   
the hell is it so dark in here? Why did you stop? What's going on here?!  
Why is the door closing? Why won't you just..." Misato stopped and   
suddenly began doing her best impression of a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *PANT*   
*PANT*," Misato had to catch her breath after such a vocal   
demonstration of her surprise, "What the _FUCK_ is that?!" yelled   
Misato, gesturing wildly at the large, olive colored, grotesque head in   
front of her.  
  
"That," Yui said with smirk, even though her ears were still   
ringing from the scream Misato had released, "is a Lillin. It's why you   
were brought here. It's why that... _girl_... was in the liquid you saw  
earlier. It's the reason most of this underground base was built."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" queried Misato, in a very   
small voice.  
  
"You," Yui began, enjoying this very much, even though she knew   
she shouldn't, "are going to pilot that."  
  
  
  
END PART I  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Random Reader #1: "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
Uhhh... I don't think so.  
  
RR #1: "You know, your end omake where you randomly off members of the   
cast."  
  
Ooohhh! I didn't do that with my last two fics though.  
  
RR #2: "That's because they were spamfics. They were nothing but   
stand-alone omakes!"  
  
Damn, I hate it when others are right, unless they agree with   
me.  
  
RR #1: "Hey you've gotten positive feed back from the few that read your  
other work and bothered to reply. All four of them."  
  
Hey that's right! I've gotta appease my fanbase!  
  
Chibi-Katarn: "Those fools! If everyone had replied, the ones that are   
disgusted might have changed your thoughts on the matter!"  
  
MWEHEHEHEHEHEH!  
  
Chibi-K: "Hey! normally you laugh, 'MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!', why the change?"  
  
I dunno, just felt like a "MWEHEHEHEHEH!" moment I guess. Hey,   
where'd you come from anyway?  
  
Chibi-K: "Oh! I'm... um... I'm your repressed childhood! Yeah, that's   
it!"  
  
No you're not. I don't suppress my inner child. Why do you think  
I wrote, "Preach Gendo, PREACH!", huh? Besides, Toastmasters stopped me   
from saying, "Um".  
  
Chibi-K: "Oh, yeah. I forgot. While we're at this, what gave you the   
impulse to continue Al-I-Bus', "A New World For Shinji & Asuka" series?"  
  
Oh, that? That was his doing.  
  
Little-Jonny: "Damn right!"  
  
Chibi-K: "Why is he in a confession booth?"  
  
You'd have to hear the joke.  
  
Chibi-K: "HEY! He just walked out with a wad of cash!"  
  
Heh, he sold the garage.  
  
Chibi-K: "..."  
  
Hey! You know I don't abide ...ing!  
  
Chibi-K: "Sorry, I didn't mean to ..., is there any way I can make it up  
to you?"  
  
Yes. Do the "Omake Dance (patent pending)" to take us into the   
omake.  
  
Chibi-K: "What's it going to be about this time?"  
  
Little-J: "Showers! I want a shower scene!"  
  
Chibi-K: "How do you get rid of him?"  
  
I find thinking of someone stomping on a bunch of cute little   
kitten's heads and then tossing them in a sack, beating them with a   
steel bat, weighting them and tossing them in a lake works best.  
  
Chibi-K: "Hey! It worked! "  
  
Now do the "Omake Dance". This has drug on far too long.  
  
Chibi-K: "What are you going to do for this omake?"  
  
Actually... we're done.  
  
Chibi-K: "That's it?"   
  
I guess.  
  
Chibi-K: "I want more."  
  
Fine.  
  
The Author reaches off stage and pulls Gendo back.  
  
Roast him.  
  
Chibi-K: KAMAIYA-MINI!!!  
  
Gendo's carcass goes flying off stage to the cheers of the   
readers.  
  
Chibi-K: Ahhh! That hit the spot. Now what?  
  
Author's notes.  
  
Chibi-K: Eww! Sanity! I hate that!  
  
Nothing I do is sane.  
  
Chibi-K: Oh... right.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Wow... that took a ridiculous amount of time to write... I've   
come to think of this as "Monkey #1". "Monkey #2" is my other fic, "A   
New World for Shinji & Asuka 7". Since it takes such a long time to kick  
one of these suckers out, I'm going to focus mainly on one. Guess which   
one? I don't know! That's right! I have no clue! That's because the   
readers decide! Whichever fic gets the most replies will get the focus!   
Of course, I've got other fic ideas, so if neither fic gets at least two  
replies, I'm going to start on another series I have in planning. I will  
still write the rest of the others, just not until I have three parts   
of the new series done, and they're going to be at least thirty pages   
long, each.  
  
Chibi-K: Wow, that's strange.  
  
What?  
  
Chibi-K: Look at when you started this thing.  
  
Just over a week after my birthday. So?  
  
Chibi-K: When did you finish it?  
  
Just after... my... brother's birthday.  
  
Chibi-K: Who wrote this?  
  
I did, of course.  
  
Chibi-K: And who's going to be the first one to die?  
  
Random Techie #3.  
  
Chibi-K: No..! I mean with a name!  
  
Oh! That would be... my brother's avatar...  
  
Chibi-K: Spooky, no?  
  
No.  
  
Chibi-K: When are you going to post it?  
  
Just... under a week after my brother's birthday...  
  
Chibi-K: Put the numbers together; 4, 8, 6.  
  
And?  
  
Chibi-K: Add them together.  
  
Eighteen, and?  
  
Chibi-K: How many Angels are there in Evangelion?  
  
Wow... that is spooky.  
  
Chibi-K: Now pair them off, and what numbers do you get?  
  
Let's see, 10, 12, 14.  
  
Chibi-K: Progressing even numbers. 10 is the number of sides to an Eva's  
AT Field. 12 is the number of Lillith's wings. 14 is the age of the   
pilots.  
  
Wow... excuse me while I go bathe in holy water. Too spooky for   
my blood!  
  
Chibi-K: (Does the "Hamster Dance" to end the fic, accidentally sets   
the stage on fire)  
  
  



End file.
